undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Abysm
Abysm is a wrestler from the world of CAW. Abysm made his debut with ENA (European Nonstop Action). ENA (2012-Present) Debut as Abyss Barbo World Heavyweight Champion & ENA Champion European Champion & Various Feuds Bragging Rights & Death At ENA Bragging Rights, Abysm would compete in his final match, in a Fatal-Four way for the Intercontinental Championship. After the match, Joungblood (Now Youngblood), pissed after Abysm throwed him out of the ring just so he could be defeated by Doggy, "Brogue kicked" him several times until 6 of Abysm's rips were shattered and which lead to a concussion, after that he went immediatly to the hospital but unfortunatly it was too late. After a 6 year career, an undefeated 4 - 0 winning streak at Wrestlemania, winning 2 ENA Championships, a World Heavyweight Championship and a European Championship, Abysm died. Return as Dead Abysm & Various Feuds At End Of the Line 2018, Abysm Barbo retuns as Dead Abysm and challenge JoungBlood in a Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5 Dead Abysm defeated JoungBlood, remaining undefeated at Wrestlemania with 5 - 0. At Backlash Abysm would beat Dynamite Sherifska in a Single Match. At Money inthe Bank Dead Abysm failed to win the MITB contract. At Battleground he faced once again Dynamite S but this time Dynamite won by count out, afterwards Dead Abysm hit Dynamite with a Tombstone Piledriver. At SummerSlam Abysm faced Sio Sebastian in a Single Match in a winning effort, afterwards he was attacked by JoungBlood. At Payback him and Dynamite team up against The Outside Code (JoungBlood & Sio Seb) but The Ouside Code won the match. At Survivor Series, Abysm team up with Zyade Blade, Dynamite S and J.B. Black representing Team Smackdown, but he was eliminated first by count out, after Sio distract him, eventually Team Smackdown lost the match, At Fully Loaded, Dead Abysm was booked in a tag team match with DoggyDog against The Outside Code (JoungBlood & Sio Sebastian) but The Outside Code won again. At Royal Rumble 2019 Abysm entered as #23 in the Royal Rumble Match, he eliminate The Undertaker, was eliminated by Triple X. At Elimination Chamber, he compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight title where he eliminate Sio Seb, but before eliminating SCM, The Undertaker show up and attacking Dead Abysm. At WrestleMania 6, Dead Abysm beat The Undertaker in a Streak vs Career match, remaining undefeated at WrestleMania with 6-0. At Extreme Rules, Triple X attacked him before their Falls Count Everywhere match, Triple X eventually winning it later. At Slammyversary, Dead Abysm retuned to attack Triple X after what happended at Extreme Rules. At Bound for Glory 8, Dead Abysm beat Triple X in a Singel Match. At Survivor Series, he compete in a Fatal 4 Way for the Intercontinental Championsip, but Mahadi Khan retained the title, afterwards Cold Soldier attacked Dead Abysm Championships & Accomplishments ENA: * ENA Champion - 2x * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * European Champion - 1x Category:CAW Category:ENA